The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Linguistic semantics focuses on the history of how words have been used in the past. Frame semantics is a theory of language meaning that relates linguistic utterances to word knowledge, such as event types and their participants. A semantic frame refers to a collection of facts or a coherent structure of related concepts that specify features (attributes, functions, interactions, etc.) that are typically associated with the specific word. One example semantic frame is the situation of a commercial transfer or transaction, which can involve a seller, a buyer, goods, and other related things.